RWBY vs Fairy Tail: Battles to the Death
by The Lampman
Summary: Exactly what the title suggests: Characters from RWBY and Fairy Tail fighting and killing each other. Hearts may be broken on the way. T for violence, but hopefully nothing too bad. THIS PROJECT IS DISCONTINUED!


EDIT: A/N: For those following, rejoice! I am (probably) going to make more. Just give me some time...

Cover art by Meneen (Devianart)

Please enjoy!

Yang Xiao Long vs. Natsu Dragneel

It was a beautiful day in the land of Fiore. At the river in the forest outside the town of Magnolia sat a pink-haired boy fishing. He wore baggy pants, a black sleeveless vest, no shirt and a white scarf. Beside him sat a little blue cat, also with a fishing rod.

"Hey Natsu, have you caught any fish yet?" asked the blue cat.

"No, Happy" replied Natsu. He sighed. "We haven't gotten any fish at all since we came here." His stomach grumbled. "And I'm hungry," he complained.

"Me too" said Happy.

Suddenly, a black, bear looking creature appeared, roaring behind them. Natsu jumped up, his fists engulfed in flames.

"Hey Happy, do you think we can eat that?"

"You can do that if you want" said Happy without even turning. "I prefer fish."

BAM!

The Ursa is sent flying in the air and lands RIGHT ON TOP OF HAPPY!

"Happy!" Natsu yells… He throws the Ursa away like a rag doll and piks up the lifeless body of his best friend.

"Happy?" He shakes the cats body. "Happy?" Happy!" Natsu puts down the body. He stands up and slowly turns around, his face cast in a dark shadow, his eyes glowing red with rage.

Where the Ursa stood moments earlier stands now a young woman with bright golden hair.

"You… YOU KILLED HAPPY" Natsu yells as he charges towards the girl, fis fists once again lit with fire.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sorry…" Yang tries to explain, but she's cut of when she has to block Natsu's attack. "Well if that's how you want it…"

FIGHT!

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" yells Natsu, and tries to throw a punch, but Yang blocks it with her two golden gauntlets, the Ember Celica. BAM! BAM! BAM! Yang punches Natsu and sends him flying through the woods. But Natsu lands on his feet. He forms a pipe with his hands, put them to his mouth and…

"Fire Dragons Roar!" A mighty stream of fire sprays out of Natsu's mouth towards Yang, burning everything in its path. Yang puts up her arms to protect herself. The fire doesn't burn her, but the blast makes her fly dozens of meters backwards. Natsu rushes towards her, as Yang struggles to recover from the blast. She can barely keep up as Natsu unleashes a flurry of punches against her. But then, she manage to get a few hits on him.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Natsu flies backwards, but he jumps up in the air shouting…

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" A giant explosion sends Yang flying through the forest, through several trees, crashing into a big rockformation. The stone shatters into many pieces. Yang slowly stands up, just in time to see some of her precious golden hair fall to the ground. Her eyes turn red, now it's serious. She reloads her Ember Celica with new rounds, special ones from Weiss. She then slams her fists together, creating a small shockwave. Her hair catches on fire, and as Natsu comes flying, propelled by his own flames, she get's into her combat position. Natsu closes in, his fist raised, Yang raises her fist, and their fists meets in an explosion. Yang kicks Natsu, and then punches him in quick succession.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Natsu stumbles backwards. Her punches are much stronger than before. Now that he's in a distance, Yang unleashes all of the rounds in her Ember Celica against Natsu. The rounds creates big explosions as they hit knocking him around, and setting everything on fire. Natsu is covered in fire, but then… A slurping sound and all the surrounding fire is sucked into Natsus mouth.

"What the…! but Yang is interrupted yet again by Natsu punching her. The fire caused by the dust rounds had made him stronger, and angrier than ever before.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Mode!" He is covered in a fire aura mixed with crackling electricity.

Yang charges towards Natsu, unleashing what little power she still has left. But Natsu has no problem keeping up. And then, suddenly he disappears, appears behind her and…

Snap.

Crack.

Yang falls.

Silence falls. The only thing you can hear is the fire crackling and Natsu panting as he calms down. He looks down at the lifeless body on the ground. He then looks towards the river, on the lifeless body that's left of Happy. But he no longer feels any anger as he walks towards the blue cat. The little cats eyes are closed, like he's sleep. Natsu lifts him up and starts carrying him out of the forest.

But then he stops at Yangs body. He puts Happy's body on Yangs breast, and closes her eyes. Tears starts to roll down his cheeks as he lifts her body up and starts walking, the forest burning behind him.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews telling me what I did good and what I can do better.

MVH The Lampman


End file.
